


Awake

by Kamaleen



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Violence, What Have I Done, killer/survivor, slight PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Park…"</p><p>Philip began, but Jake shut him off.</p><p>"Jake, it's Jake," he said, hating how hoarse his voice was. "That 'Mr. Park' is my father, or maybe my brother. I'm just Jake."</p><p>"Jake."</p><p>Philip nodded. Jake had no idea why he liked how this man pronounced his name.</p><p>He said nothing as Philip pulled a chair out from somewhere to sit beside the bed. He sat down and they stared at each other. Jake knew he looked terrible, tangled hair and uncared face. He was thinner than he used to be; his appetize seemed to disappear after the incident.</p><p>"Jake," Philip tried again. His voice was too smooth for Jake's liking. "I'm Philip Ojomo. I will be taking care of you until Mrs. Park is back, or longer if you still require my assistance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've no beta reader and English is not my first language. If anyone is interested in beta-ing this story, please let me know ^^

 

 

 

The sound of a bell woke Jake up from the nightmare.

It's funny that the bell was also in his nightmare.

_No, it's not a nightmare, it was a memory._

Jake groaned and got out of bed. Half of the lights in his room were on. Since that incident in the forest, he could no longer sleep with the light off, not yet.

It had been three weeks. Three weeks.

Jake knew that this could mean he was having PTSD. His therapist and everyone would say that. After a while, Jake wondered if Meg and other survivors were having the same problem.

He wandered out of his bedroom, turning on every lights he passed as he made his way to the living room. His house near the woods had only two rooms, the main one and a small bathroom. But after surviving the horrors in the woods, he had no desire to go back soon.

Jake sat down on a sofa. The room was almost the same, only that the pictures on the fireplace no longer had his face. His father had made sure to erase him from the family's history. Jake bit his lip; he still hadn't talked to his father until now. It's his mother who went to the hospital after the police found him. Even his brother, who was doing businesses somewhere across the country, called and sent emails.

 

 

 

 

Jake didn't know how long he sat there, staring at nothing, until the morning when the maids started their routines. They found him and they told his mom, she came running and helped Jake back to his room. His father snored when they walked passed him, but Jake no longer cared. He let his mother put him to bed. She said she would get help, she said she would try her best. Jake believed her. Yet, Jake didn't believe in himself. He didn't believe that he could be 'normal' after what happen.

Well, he had never been normal, his father called him 'freak' and 'stupid' as soon as Jake said that he didn't want to follow his father's footsteps.

"Jake, dear," his mother's voice woke him up around noon. Jake blinked, before slowly getting up. He turned around and saw a tall man in a suit standing behind his mother.

"Jake, this is Philip," his mother said, sitting down on the bed as she gestured toward the guest to walk closer. "He will be taking care of you while I'm away."

Jake remembered his mother telling him that she had to go on a business trip with his father for 2 weeks. She didn't want to go, but his father promised to send anyone to take care of Jake. He nodded and turned to look at the newcomer; probably one of his father's men.

This man was tall and muscular, but not herculean. If Jake wasn't plagued by his own memories right now, he would have been grinning. One of his secrets were that Jake was attracted to men.

"Hi, I'm Philip," the man said and smiled. Jake looked at him. He had to admit that this man was hot, with his dark grey eyes, black hair, and chiselled face with high cheek bones.

Then he heard the bell rang and had to close his eyes, telling himself to push the memory away. Jake took a deep-breath, opening his eyes again. "Nice to meet you," he forced the words out, didn't want to worry his mother more than he already had.

His mother was about to say something, but then they heard a fainted 'Angela' coming from downstairs. She sighed, patting Jake on the shoulder.

"Get to know each other, I'll be back soon," she said and stood up, walking out of the room to go see what Jake's father want. Jake watched until his mother was out of the room, then turned to Philip.

"You won't have troubles taking care of me," Jake said, leaning back against the pillow. He didn't feel like getting out of bed. "I mean; I won't do anything to cause you troubles, I promise."

To be honest, Jake didn't feel like doing anything. He wanted to be left alone.

"Mr. Park…"

Philip began, but Jake shut him off.

"Jake, it's Jake," he said, hating how hoarse his voice was. "That 'Mr. Park' is my father, or maybe my brother. I'm just Jake."

"Jake."

Philip nodded. Jake had no idea why he liked how this man pronounced his name.

He said nothing as Philip pulled a chair out from somewhere to sit beside the bed. He sat down and they stared at each other. Jake knew he looked terrible, tangled hair and uncared face. He was thinner than he used to be; his appetize seemed to disappear after the incident.

"Jake," Philip tried again. His voice was too smooth for Jake's liking. "I'm Philip Ojomo. I will be taking care of you until Mrs. Park is back, or longer if you still require my assistance."

"Are you one of dad's henchmen?" Jake asked abruptly. "Sorry, I didn't want to be rude, but I just want to know. He's a habit of sending his henchmen to keep an eye on a person he doesn't trust."

Jake's father might be a wealthy CEO, but he wasn't hesitated to play dirty to get what he wanted. His father paid the police and they turned a blind eye every time he did something behind closed doors. His mother let things be as long as she and her sons weren't involved, but Jake's brother didn't want to inherit that kind of life. That's why his brother was building his company somewhere far away from their father. And Jake? He didn't want that life either, and he rebelled when it was forced upon him.

"I am," Philip replied, his voice showed no emotions. Jake sighed. Of course his father wouldn't care about what he was facing, PTSD and everything. If he cared, he would have sent at least a typical nurse or someone with medical knowledge despite this henchman.

"Well, congratulation, because this is going to be a very, very easy job," Jake said, trying to make a joke out of it. He told himself that this was better than when he was stuck in that wasteland and hunted by a maniac. "I've painting class on every weekdays from 9 to 12 o'clock and a half, piano class on Monday and Wednesday afternoon from 1 to 3 o'clock. After that I mostly go home, unless I'm scheduled to meet the therapist."

Philip blinked but said nothing, only nod. Jake looked away. He knew he had to do something after he got out of the hospital. He couldn't just sit around and do nothing, so he chose his hobby. Painting was his hobby, painting, crafting, drawing, playing piano, everything his father deemed 'unrequired' or 'useless' skills. His mother encouraged him, saying that this was the best way to help him recover. Jake wanted to believe her. Well, they did help him forget everything for a period of time, but the memories always came back to him when he was asleep.

"What did my father say about me anyway?" Jake asked, leaning back and closed his eyes. He was so tired.

"He didn't say anything," Philip replied, and Jake felt his heart dropped even more. He had told himself that he didn't care what his father thought about him, but he actually did. And it still hurt to hear that Mr. Park was still the same cold stoic man who did not care about the useless son.

"I'll take a shower." Jake said after a second or two, pretending that nothing had happened. Philip didn't say anything as Jake walked into the bathroom.

 

 

Jake got rid of his clothes, sighing as he looked himself over. He looked exhausted and lifeless. And there was a long ugly scar travelling from around his right shoulder blade to his right waist. It was a thing that told Jake what happened to him and others were real. He barely escaped…

Jake groaned and buried his face in his hands. He still remembered those nights in the woods, the chase, the fear, and those terrifying figures. He still remembered the hooks with a bodies hanging on them. There were so many hooks with bodies, and some empty hooks. He hoped that he wouldn't end up on them.

At first he and others escaped the yellow-brown cornfields, the place Jake woke up to after a walk in the woods and fallen asleep somewhere near his place. He found many people there and befriended some of them. Meg, Claudette, Dwight, and Nea.

As they ran through the gate of the farm, Meg was whimpering about a killer who killed people with chainsaw. Jake thought he heard a sound of a chainsaw during the time there, but he didn't pay much attention to her because they found themselves in an asylum after that.

They had to do everything again, repairing the generators. When they were running through the gate, Nea was screaming about a nurse who could appear out of nowhere. Jake remembered seeing a blurred white figure floating from afar.

Then they found themselves at a ruined estate. Six more people were killed, but Jake and the rest escaped. Claudette had a wound from a bear trap. She was lucky that Dwight and Jake were near when she stepped on it, and Nea still had some med kit left. They thought they heard several screams as they helped Claudette. Jake had spotted the killer after that, a giant man with a smiling mask. He quickly moved to the other direction as quick as possible.

The last place, the scrape yard. Jake was trying to repair a generator when that…that thing appeared behind him, ringing a bell and going after him with a large scary knife. Jake ran and it chased him. He heard something flew through the air, Jake tried to dodge but the knife still got his back, spreading pain that nearly blinded him. Jake remembered screaming, biting on his lower lip to keep himself going.

He had a feeling that this creature could have killed him; he was out in the open with nothing but wreckages which wouldn't serve as his covers for long. Then, it changed the target. Jake did not know why, at that time he was too scared to think about it.

When he was limping out of the gate with Meg, Claudette, Nea, and Dwight. Jake had a feeling that he was being watched, and that he had escaped because that creature let him go.

They got out of the woods. Jake had never been so grateful in his life to see a road. It's just a simple road, but he was so relieved. He cried, Meg and others too. And then a car passed by, and they all waved like crazy.

The police did not believe the story they told, but they did send people to investigate. At first Jake thought that they all would be sent to an asylum, but the police eventually found those places, and dead bodies. The rotten cornfields, the abandoned asylum, the estate, and the scrap yard. Jake had no idea how him and others did not remember travelling from one places to another, when all of those horrible places were separated by woods and mountains. The therapists said that sometimes their brains decided to forget something to protect the minds. Jake hoped that someday he would be able to forget all of it.

There was an operation to hunt down those killers, but Jake tried not to think about it. The police believed that there were some psychopaths behind all of this and that the inhuman killers they described came from the shock. Jake knew there was nothing he could do. No sane people would have believed in what they said.

A knock on the door pulled Jake back to the reality.

"Jake!"

It's his mother's voice, and Jake sighed in relief.

"Yes?" he shouted back, turning off the water. How long had he been standing here?

"We're going out to the town square, do you want to come with us?"

Shopping with dad and mom? Sure. Jake sighed. "No, I'm good."

"Okay, do you want anything? Books? More canvases?"

"No, thanks mom," he replied and listened to her footsteps as she walked away. Jake ran a hand through his wet hair, before going to back to the shower.

 

 

 

 

"Jake, what do you want for lunch?"

"Anything edible," Jake replied lazily, his gaze still on the white canvas he was working on. Philip was somewhere in the room, keeping an eye on him.

Jake had been trying to paint for a while, but he stuck. He wanted to paint a flower, but he couldn't. He just didn't feel like it.

"Hey," so Jake perked up from behind the canvas and saw Philip talking to a maid. He waited until she was gone that he called Philip again. "Philip, can you paint?"

"Paint?" Philip titled his head, eyebrows risen. "I can, but not very good at it."

"Come here and try," Jake said, offering his carer a cheeky grin. "I've been trying to paint for a while, but didn't feel like it."

He stood up, putting the brush down and walked over to a couch nearby, dropping on to it, sighing. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Philip frowned as he walked toward Jake.

"I ask her to bring your lunch. She told me you barely eat," Philip stated, just liked that. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," he raised his eyebrows. "I'm not hungry."

"Mrs. Park insisted that I persuade you to eat," Philip said. There was something in that grey eyes that made Jake's heart skipped beat. "Please, I don't want to force you."

Jake rolled his eyes again. "Only if you paint," he said, grabbing his phone from a table nearby. He slid it opened and kept his eyes glued to the screen even when he didn't know what to do. He had never connected to technology for a while, and now he started using it again because he wanted to know how others were doing. Meg was with her mother, Claudette with her family, Nea said that she was fine, and Dwight told them he'd got a new job.

No new message, so Jake tossed the phone away. He looked up and titled his head when he saw that Philip was in front of the canvas now, painting something.

"You're good at this," he commented, standing up to take a closer look. Philip's hands were steady and strong. The lines he painted were sharp and no need extra adjustment. The colour he choose blended together well.

"Thank you," Philip replied, his eyes were glued to the canvas. "I used to do something like this when I was a child," he added.

"Hmmmm…" Jake only nodded before he flipped down on the couch again, picking up the phone. There was a message from Dwight to the group chat.

_Dwight: My. Boss. Just. Asked. Me. Out._

_Claudette: Wow! Really? What's he like? What's his name?_

_Meg: Do you like him?_

_Nea: Is he old and creepy?_

_Dwight: No. no. He's not old, and definitely not creepy. His name is Evan Macmillan, but he told me to call him Evan on the first day we met._

_Claudette: That's cute, what's he like?_

_Dwight: Um…tall…a bit scary because he's very big, like a bear. Tall and bulky. But he's…he's very kind. And hot? Haha, sorry I just dunno what word I should use. Do you think it's too early for this? He gave me some times to decide if I want to go with him._

_Claudette: Why I have a feeling that you're blushing…_

The chat went on, but Jake was interrupted by one of the maid entering the room with a plate. She set them down near the fireplace and walked out.

Jake walked toward the plate, picking a bread up and carried the plate to the table near the canvas. Philip was still working on the picture.

"Do you like it?" Philip asked with his eyes still glued to the canvas.

"Like what?" Jake asked, titling his head. "This bread?" he held it up, Philip slightly turned to look, before turning back with a small smile on his face.

"No," his father's henchman chuckled, shaking his head. "The flower," he pointed at the flower that Jake tried to paint before.

"Not very," Jake scratched the back of his neck. "I just paint whatever I want to."

"No…no…" Philip shook his head again. "The picture, do you like it?"

Jake looked at the picture. It's not finished yet, but he already saw the beauty in it. Well, it didn't mean that he had to let Philip know that. "Can't tell," Jake said, shrugging, flipping down on the couch. "It's not finished."

"Of course," Philip nodded, continuing his work. Jake liked the way Philip's hands moved, and he spent ten minutes watching the others work.

 

Eventually, Jake spoke up. "At first I thought all dad's henchmen can do are threatening and killing people."

Philip's ceased his movements and turned to look at Jake. "Why?" the henchman asked. "Why did you think we only threaten and kill people?"

"That's what dad hires you all for," Jake replied, didn't know why he felt guilty by the look Philip gave him. The look of a kicked puppy. Damnit.

"I see," Philip nodded, then a mischief grin appeared on his face. "I will make you change your mind," he sounded confident and determined, it gave Jake a slight chill.

"Oh, bring it on," Jake chuckled, laying his head on an armrest and tried to look cocky. But the truth was, Jake didn't like challenges. Well, Jake in the past might, but not this Jake. Especially not this Jake who just survived the horror in the woods.

Philip woke him up from his nap with finished picture greeting him. Jake blinked as he took in the picture. Everything was perfect, the lights, the colours, the shadows, everything.

"Whoa," Jake shook his head in disbelieve. "I…you could have been an artist. Really, you could have."

"Painting is the hobby I did since I was a child," Philip said quietly, taking the painting kit away. "Your friends called twice while you're asleep. I told them that you're sleeping."

"Oh," Jake immediately looked for his phone. Meg and Dwight called him. There were more than 100 notifications from the chat group, but Jake decided to read them later. His friends were probably discussing about Dwight's boss.

" _Jake! Oh…your carer said that you're sleeping."_

"Carer?" Jake eyed Philip who was at the other side of the room.

" _He isn't?"_

"No, no, just…he's not a real carer. Just someone my boss sent to keep an eye on me," Jake sighed. "By the way, both you and Dwight called. What is it?"

" _Well, you haven't replied to the group chat, we just want to know if you want to go out for dinner with us?"_

"Dinner? Where?" Jake's face brightened up. This would be the first time they met since they had escaped from the forest, and Jake wanted to see how others were doing. In the corner of his eyes, Jake was vaguely aware that Philip was listening.

" _Downtown. Claudette knows a nice place where foods are not too expensive. We'll meet at 6, will you come?"_

"I will," Jake said, smiling. Meg told him where they planned to meet and Jake promised that he would go. And when he turned round, Philip was handing him his jacket.

"Let me guess," Jake said, frowning. "You will go with me."

"Of course," Philip nodded, smiling. "Don't worry, I'll drive."

Jake just rolled his eyes and followed his babysitter out of the room.

 

 

 

 

The place Claudette chose made Jake smile. It's small, but comfy. He walked in, waving to his friends who got the table in the corner near the door. Behind Jake, Philip followed him like a shadow.

 _Shadow…yeah_ , Jake gulped, didn't want to think about that thing in the woods. He almost heard the bell, before walking toward his friend.

Philip didn't follow, the henchman sat at a nearby table. Jake sighed in relieved and sat down between Meg and Claudette.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've no beta reader and English is not my first language. If anyone is interested in checking this story, please let me know ^^

 

 

 

After telling the group about what he had been doing after he got out of the hospital, Jake found himself couldn't focus on the conversation. Well, he still heard Claudette talking about plants and her new part-time job, but that's it. He didn't hear the detail.

And the distraction? The henchman on the suit sitting at the table a few meters from him. Jake was thankful Philip decided to let him have the privacy with his friend, but Philip kept looking at him. It had been several times that Jake looked up and met Philip's eyes. The henchman always smiled while Jake looked away.

"…what do you think Jake?"

"Hm?"

Jake startled as Meg nudged him. He turned and saw that all his friends just caught him preoccupying.

"You're preoccupied," Nea was the one to point it out. Instantly, Claudette had a worried look on her face while Meg glanced toward the henchman sitting at the corner of the room.

"Is it because of him?" Meg asked, grinning. Jake felt his cheeks heated up.

"No," he shook his head, reaching for his drink. "I just…" Jake tried to find a story to distract her. And thinking of the henchman brought back a lot of bitter memories from his childhood. "Okay…I was preoccupied, but not because of him. It's…" Jake took a deep breath, "…he reminds me that I'm back to society…the society my dad wanted me to live in. I mean…you know…businesses and everything, but that's not what I want. Now I'm back, and…and I can't go back to…to my own house…" he tried not to mention anything that relate to the woods, everyone was too sensitive about it. No one was ready yet. "…so I…I just realize I'm kind of stuck between feeling safe and paranoid." He finished his story with a sight. It was a half-true story. Philip was also the reason he had preoccupied.

"I understand. I know that feeling," Dwight replied, his voice soft and quiet. Everyone turned to look at him. "After I got out of the hospital, I have to…you know…they don't care what you have been though, you have to work if you want to feed yourself. I got a new job, and everybody is nice…the boss…" his cheeks reddened a bit, but everyone let it slid. They knew this was not the time to tease Dwight about it. "Everyone is nice. I feel…strangely safe. But at the same time…I still feel like I don't belong…I just… I don't know. It's confusing."

No one said anything as Meg patted Dwight on his shoulder. Jake sighed, turning to look at Nea. They all had told their stories. Meg was living with her mother. She had been better and nearly back to normal. Meg's mother persuaded Meg to go to college, she said that Meg had missed her chance once, but not again. Meg was still considering her options.

Claudette was back with her family. She had determined to go back to the college, aiming to finish her course. She just got back to the city, to prepare for herself for the new semester. However, this time she wasn't alone. Her aunt, who just moved here weeks ago, said that Claudette could stay with her.

Now everyone was looking at Nea, who had never said anything about herself since she got here. The youngest girl looked at all of them, before leaning back. She seemed to be unsecure. Jake almost told her that she didn't have to talk about herself if she didn't want to, when the girl spoke up.

"Okay, okay," Nea grunted, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I…I was glad that the government paid for my hospital's expense. They even gave me an apartment to live, some money to buy food and paid for electricity and water, in an exchange that I work eight hours a day for a children hospital, as a babysitter. I don't know why I said yes, maybe I was too tired to think of other options. And, that's all."

No one asked her further about her life. Jake knew it took a lot to work in a place that could haunt you. Hospital meant nurses, and Nea was the one who encountering the killer that dressed like a nurse the most.

Claudette was the one to change the subject. She talked about a festival at the town square that would be held next week. The brunette asked everyone to go. Meg promised that she would, while Jake, Dwight, and Nea said that they would think about it.

 

 

The night went on. Jake enjoyed himself more than he thought; he liked this people. But then there was a tab on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Philip looming above him.

"It's time to go." Philip said, voice smooth, stepping back after Jake turned to look at him. "You have class tomorrow," the henchman added.

"I know," Jake grunted, pulling out his wallet. "See you guys later," he said goodbye, putting some notes on the table before standing up, his way to tell them to keep his changes.

Jake followed Philip out of the building. The night wind made him shivered as he walked toward the car. Philip held the door opened for him, Jake got in with a soft thank you.

"You don't have to do that, you know," Jake said, leaning against the backseat. Philip replied with a soft hum, and Jake fell asleep listening to the humming voice of his driver.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

The meeting with friends helped clearing his head, but in the end it was still his decision. Dwight gulped as he stared at the screen of his mobile phone. His boss, no…Evan, had sent him a goodnight message. And now Dwight was stuck on what he should do.

Evan Macmillan was a well-respected and scary man. The first time Dwight met him, he thought he was going to have a heart-attack. But despite his looming figure, the scariest about him was his eyes. It's icy blue. His hair was pale blonde, all perfectly swept-back, giving him more stoic and serious look. Nevertheless, he was still a good-looking man. And his voice was surprisingly soft despite the sharpness in his eyes.

Some women at his workplace were attracted to him, even that some of them just wanted the money. Dwight had heard that Evan had divorced years ago, and currently seeing no one. He wouldn't say he wasn't attracted to his boss, but he kept it secret because he knew it's impossible. How could a man who had everything want someone like Dwight? Yet, Dwight had no idea while Evan started talking to him after his first week or working there. At first it was about simple things, before it clear that Mr. Macmillan was interested in Dwight. Dwight, a man who was always the omega of the group and now upgraded with slight PTSD.

He would be lying if he said that he wasn't attracted to Evan. But this was just too much. Dwight sighed, looking at the message again, before sending Evan a simple goodnight.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jake didn't like the look he was receiving. Maybe it was a wrong idea to go to the pub, but he was here and he had already paid for his drink. There was no way Jake was going to let those brats ruined his night.

In front of him, Philip shifted, leaning against the wall nearby. The henchman had insisted on accompanying Jake to the pub. Jake let the other come with him on one condition; Philip must get rid of the suit. That's how the henchman was with him in simple white shirt and black pants.

"You're feeling uncomfortable," Philip noted, titling his head. "Do you want me to get rid of them?" he asked, gesturing toward the group of people who weren't hiding that they're looking at Jake, and probably talking about him.

"No," Jake shook his head. "Just let them be. They're just fools, and drunk," he sipped his drink, keeping his eyes anywhere that wasn't Philip and those people. As long as they didn't directly talk to them, Jake could still have a peaceful night.

Then, a beautiful girl in sexy clothes, one of them walked toward their table.

"Hey, can I sit here?" she slid herself in uninvited, batting her eyelashes at both of them. "Do you boys want to have fun? You know." Her voice dipped down with a hidden meaning, and Jake knew what it was.

"No, we don't," Philip replied before Jake could open his mouth. "And I suggest you go find your customers somewhere far away."

"Are you two together?" the girl sneered, leaning forward to stick her tongue out at Philip. "Disgusting."

Philip didn't look at her though, he turned to talk to Jake. "I believe it's time to go."

"Yeah," Jake nodded, turning to the girl who was blocking his way out. "Sorry miss," he offered an apology that he couldn't go with her tonight. She rolled her eyes and grinned, but stepped away nonetheless.

"I haven't finished my drink," Jake murmured as he followed Philip out of the room.

"I will buy you a drink next time," Philip replied. His voice was as smooth as usual. "Oh, and we have a slight problem."

Jake stopped dead in his track. The people from the pub was waiting for them at the parking lot, along with the girl.

"Money?" Jake asked, trying to sound bored and uninterested. But on the inside he knew they're outnumbered, the other group had seven people, and some girls to cheer them. Also, that girl from the bar was there too.

"Two thousand!" one of the man shouted, grinning with a baseball bat in his hand. Philip extended one hand out, telling Jake to stay back.

"I will deal with them," the henchman said. His face and his voice showed no emotion as he stepped forward. "Just give me three minutes."

It was less than three minutes. Actually, it was two minutes and thirty second. All men were on the ground, unconscious and heavily injured. The women had scattered since Philip took out the first scumbag.

Now, Jake was in the car, and they were on the way back to the manor. Philip had only small wounds on his cheek and the left corner of his lips.

"At first I think you would have shot them," Jake said, and Philip raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" the henchman asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Usually, dad's henchmen use only guns," Jake shrugged, leaning against the door as he looked at the view outside. He tried to appear uninterested even that deep inside he wanted to know what Philip could do. "Never see anyone use their bared hands before. But that's quite impressive though," he added, hoped that the other wouldn't notice the slight interest in his voice in the last sentence.

"Thank you," Philip replied, voice soft and made Jake's heart fluttered for no reason.

Both of them were silent for the rest of the ride.

When they reached the manor, Jake felt an urge to say something. Anything. He thought he wanted to say 'thank you', but Philip might think that he was weird.

"Goodnight."

So, that's what he said as they entered the manor. Philip cocked his head and smiled while closing the door.

"Sweet dream Jake."

The henchman replied, and Jake felt his cheeks slightly heated up as he walked upstairs to his room.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

They're kissing, that's all Dwight knew. He had no idea how this happened nor how it would end. Evan changed the angle and Dwight moaned, feeling himself being backed up against the wall. Evan's hands were on his hips, before one of them slid down to his ass. Dwight yelped in surprised as the taller man squeezed his butt.

At first it was just a dinner date, then Evan said he wanted to walk Dwight home. Dwight didn't know why he asked if Evan wanted to come in. They drank beer and watched some games, then Evan was kissing him. And now? Now they're kissing while Dwight was still trying to make sense of everything. Evan's body temperature was lower than usual people, but that's not the problem. The problem was that Dwight had no idea of what to do next. He'd had a girlfriend once, but they had never had sex. She cheated on him a few days after their first kiss.

To cut it short, he was a virgin. He had no experiences, which meant he was probably going to be bad in anything further than kissing.

"E...Evan…" Dwight gasped, trying to push others away, so he could catch his breath. "S…stop…I…" he tried to say something, but nothing came out. And he wasn't that bold to just blur out that he was a virgin. Damn, he didn't even know why or when he had thought about the more intense activities.

Evan pulled away slightly, his hands still on Dwight. The bright blue eyes seemed to glitter in the dimmed light. Dwight gulped, about to apologize when Evan spoke. His voice soft and soothing.

"It's okay," the taller man said, slowly released Dwight. "I won't force you."

"No it's…" Dwight gulped. "Just…just not yet. Sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. I understand," Evan replied, chuckling. His deep voice made Dwight's knees weakened. "Well, still want to watch the game?" he asked and pointed toward the TVs. Dwight nodded, and Evan stepped back.

His boss settled back on the couch liked nothing had happened. Dwight gulped and did the same. Slowly, things returned to normal liked that kiss had never happened.

Half of Dwight was pleased, but the other half felt a tinge of melancholy.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

"He's hot."

"Who?"

"Your bodyguard."

Meg grinned, pointing toward Philip who was at the corner of the room. Jake rolled his eyes, pretended that he thought she was saying something silly.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, playing with the potato on his plate, sending it rolling around the dish. Today Meg came to the town, so they decided to have lunch together. She said she needed to talk to him.

"So…" Jake leaned back. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Two days ago," Meg began, "I met someone. He's….cute and scary at the same time."

"Cute and scary?" Jake raised his eyebrows. Meg nodded.

"Yes, cute and scary," she said, sipping her drink. "His name is Billy. He moved in a week ago, but I just met him. He's a carpenter. My mom told me to go say hi, and he…well…he was stuttering when he talked to me. I think, I think he's kinda cute. But at the same time…he…there is something about him that…I don't know how to describe it. He made me felt insecure."

"What about him that makes you feel insecure?"

"The eyes, his eyes," Meg replied. "At first they're brown, but then they turned red. Like in some scary movies. I thought it was the light, then, then I saw them turned from red to brown, brown to red. Or… maybe it's just my imagination. And his…the way he moved his body. It…I don't know why the way he carried himself around made me wanted to run away. Could it be PTSD or something like that? Stuffs that make you see or feel something that isn't there."

And then Meg froze in place, her face became paler, just a little bit. Jake frowned and turned back, knowing that Meg must have seen something behind him that made her freeze.

A tall man just walked through the door. He was tall, with messy black long hair tied back, grey t-shirt, and an old jean. The silhouette made it hard to see the detail of his face, but Jake could still made out some of his features. He walked with his shoulder slummed forward a bit as if he was tired of had an injury that prevented him from stretch his back all the way up.

"That's him," Meg murmured as the man turned around, trying to find an unoccupied table. Then he turned and paused, before making his way toward their table.

"Meg," the man called. His voice was a bit hoarse, but surprisingly quiet, as if he was nervous.

"Billy," Meg smiled as the man approached them. In the corner of his eyes, Jake saw Philip changed his posture. The henchman looked like he was ready to act if Billy tried anything.

"Hi," Billy, the man Meg talked about nodded, holding his hand up. Now Jake could see that the man was truly nervous. "Hi…um…how are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Meg smiled despite her fear toward the man; she was friendly by nature. "And you? Oh, and this is Jake, he's my friend."

"Jake Park," Jake extended his hand, a polite smile on his face. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Billy shook his hand and turned back to Meg. Jake couldn't help but note that Billy's hand was quite callous and cold. "Meg, um…um…what…um…I thought you… I thought you went to the market with your mom."

"I did, in the morning," Meg replied. "Then a lunch with a friend. How about you?"

"I…just…I came to buy some stuffs, for works," Billy replied, less stuttering but nervousness still shone. Jake had a feeling that Billy really wanted to talk to Meg, but didn't know how to start and what to say.

 

In the end, Meg invited Billy to sit with them since the carpenter came here to find something to eat. Despite the stuttering, Jake had to say that Billy was an interesting person. Despite woodworks and woodcrafts, he knew a lot about art and paintings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You like music,"

"Excuse me?"

"You like music," Jake repeated, looking at Philip. "I mean; you're always around when I play piano, even that I was just practicing."

"I was performing my duty," Philip replied in a matter-of-fact tone, and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Bullshit Philip, I see the way you look at the piano, you want to…play it?" Jake hated that his voice lost the confidence in the end of the sentence; wasn't sure which word he should use. Philip always paid his attention when Jake was on the piano. And there was more than one time Jake caught Philip humming or drumming his fingers along with the song. This was a dump move, Jake knew it, but he just wanted to…socialize? Maybe? He just wanted to talk to Philip. And after isolating himself from the world and most people for years, Jake found it quite hard to start a conversation or did the small-talk.

"I…" Philip looked between him and the piano. "I would like to, with your permission, of course."

"Go on," Jake said and stepped away from the large grand piano. Philip walked to him, looking between Jake and the large wooden music instrument, then smiled and sat down.

Just the first ten seconds of Philip's fingers dancing on the key, and Jake knew that the other must had been playing piano for a long time. There was no way a mere henchman could play a piano liked this. The song, so sweet and soft, and the way Philip's fingers gently ghosted around the keys had Jake stood still - captured.

"What's the name of the song?" Jake asked after Philip pulled his hands from the piano. The henchman turned to look at him.

"You don't know it?" Philip asked, titling his head. "It's quite famous."

"I've heard it," Jake replied. "But never know the name."

"It's 'Air on the G String', the original version is 'Air', by Bach. This version was arranged by August Wilhelmj," Philip replied. "I like Bach's works, do you want to hear…can I play more?"

"Of course," Jake nodded, taking a sharp breath before stepping back and sat down. Philip flashed him a smile before he turned back to the grand piano. This time; Jake knew the song.

"Invention 14," he said. "In Bb major."

"Yes, my favourite one," Philip nodded, smiling as he carried the song out with surprisingly elegant and graceful dances of his hands on the piano keys.

Philip played for almost an hour, introducing Jake to many songs he had never known, mostly songs composed by Bach. And somehow, Jake had fallen asleep while listening to the soothing music.

 

 

Jake woke up with a blanket on him, and the henchman sitting on a chair at the corner of the room, reading a book.

"Where did you learn how to play like that?"

Jake asked, voice a bit hoarse because he just woke up. Philip looked up, a soft smile on his face.

"My friend taught me, he's an excellent musician, a true virtuoso." Philip replied, looking at the clock. "Are you hungry? It's time for dinner."

"Yeah, but let's go out," Jake stood up, stretching. "Do you have a favourite place for dinner?"

"Yes," Philip nodded. "But it's quite far from here, almost out of the town."

"Don't care, let's go," Jake shrugged, turning to grab his jacket, only to have it handed to him. "Thanks," he said, and Philip smiled before leading him out of the room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Jake had never thought that Philip loved Japanese food. And the henchman damn knew a lot of good places for sushi.

"Do you like this place?"

His bodyguard asked, Jake had no idea how now he was sitting in front of the henchman at a table in the quietest corner of the small but comfy Japanese restaurant. The waitresses were nice and polite, and Philip had had that small happy smile on his lips since they were at the parking lot.

"I'll be lying if I say that I don't," Jake replied. "How did you know this place anyway? Their sushis are brilliant." He moved his legs and accidentally touched Philip's. The other didn't seem to notice.

"My friend invited me here, a long time ago," Philip replied softly, eyes glittering under the soft lights. "It's been my favourite place ever since."

"Hmm…" Jake nodded, picking up another sushi as he looked around. The restaurant was decorated in Japanese style, warm and welcoming. His brain had already categorized this restaurant to one of his favourite places.

"Do you think my father will get mad if he knows I let you choose the place? If he isn't mad with me already," Jake asked out of curiosity. "I mean…I guess an employee and a henchman should be keeping distances, right? Sorry, I don't know how to say it." He gulped.

"We normally do." Philip replied, picking one sushi up with a chopstick and a smile. "But your father isn't around, is he?" His voice dipped at the end of the sentence, in a teasing manner. There was a hidden meaning there, but Jake wasn't in a mood to 'solve the puzzle'.

"I can tell him when he's back." Jake tried, even that he knew he would lose.

"But you won't."

Philip calmly replied. Jake snored. "Yeah, I won't," he said, leaning back. "I've to admit, I've never though that hanging out with father's henchman would be this…enjoyable." Again that he struggled with the words. Philip didn't seem to mind though. Actually, the henchman's eyes turned to be thoughtful at his words.

"You need to eat more." Philip simply changed the subject, and that ease the awkwardness in Jake's mind. "Try this, this is my favourite besides salmon." Long fingers extended and nudged a plate toward him.

"Tuna?" Jake raised his eyebrows, but he picked the raw Tuna meat up. "Never try one before. What is your favourite besides salmon and this thing?"

"Any sashimi is my favourite." Philip replied, voice smooth and very enjoyable to listen too. "And they're easy to prepare, but you must get the meat with a right quality first."

"Hmmm," Jake made a sound in his throat as he chewed on the delicious protein. And after he swallowed, the words came out of blue. "Teach me."

"Hm?" Philip blinked, and Jake felt his cheeks heated up. That's very awkward, he hoped Philip didn't think that he was creepy.

"Nothing."

Jake pretended like nothing happened, but Philip just sighed.

"Jake, I heard what you say." The taller male said, a warm smile on his face. It made Jake's heart flattered. "And I'm very happy to teach you." Philip set the chopsticks down and reached for his glass of water. Jake took a deep breath. There was something in Philip's eyes that made him felt unease. It's like Philip was searching for something in him, something that Jake had no idea what it was.

"Hey," Philip snapped his fingers, and that pulled Jake out of his train of thoughts. "Are you alright?"

He sounded genuinely worried, and Jake gulped. "I'm okay." He said, reaching for his drink instead.

Philip didn't seem to push the subject, and Jake eventually relaxed. He wasn't sure when he felt so content and relaxed in Philip's presence. Maybe because this henchman knew when to push for the better, or when he should stop. To cut it short, Jake didn't know when did he started to love having Philip around.

Nevertheless, what he knew exactly was that he and Philip shouldn't be this close. He shouldn't have left himself to be this clothes to another man, a mere henchman who would go back to serving his father as soon as his parents came back from their trip. Jake didn't want Philip to go back, he truly didn't. But how could he do? His father was still the biggest boss.

Melancholy creeped in but Jake shrugged it off, telling himself that he was just imaging his feelings up.

 

 

After dinner, Philip took him back to the manor. Jake didn't want to go to bed just yet, and when he asked Philip to play the piano, the henchman smiled and walked toward the beautiful instrument waiting for them in the library.

"Can you play something more than piano?" Jake asked after Philip had finished playing one of his favourite song. The henchman nodded as he turned half way to face Jake.

"I used to play violin, but right now I'm quite rusty."

"Rusty? We'll see." Jake smiled, already getting up and walked toward a wooden cabinet at the other side of the room. His brother kept his old violin here if Jake remembered correctly. Philip followed him closely.

"There you go," he said in triumph as he pulled an old violin box out of the cabinet. "And please tell me that you can play guitar, I think my brother keeps his old one around here too." Jake almost startled as he turned around. He hadn't expected Philip to be standing this close to him. So close Jake almost felt their arms touching as he turned.

The henchman took a step back, but they're still close to each other. "Well…" Philip said with a grin. "I don't like lying, so I'm going to say yes. But I can't promise that I will live up to your expectation this time."

"Just give it a try." Jake nudged the other, stepping back as he watched Philip opened the box. A beautiful wooden instrument was waiting for him inside. And Jake had to say that Philip was even hotter with the violin. The henchman adjusted the strings a bit, then he started.

After a few seconds, Jake felt his jaw touched the ground as he gasped and cursed. "Fuck, Philip! You said you're rusty!"

"I did."

Philip replied with a wink as he continued to play one of Vivaldi's most famous songs. 'Four season - spring'.

"You're a fucking liar!" Jake said as he popped down on the couch. "Seriously! This is clearly not _rusty_!"

"I used to start with 'winter', but now I cannot." Philip shrugging. "That's rusty. My fingers are too stiff for such beautifully aggressive start."

"Whatever." Jake grunted and rolled his eyes. However, the sound of the music washed his frowning away, and Jake sank back into a couch he had been on before.

"What do you play besides classic?"

"Pop, jazz…" Philip murmured as his fingers danced along the string. His eyes never left Jake. "…and more, I guess. I've never really paid attention to the type of song I play."

Jake thought the other was purring in the last sentence. He gulped, suddenly the room became hotter as Philip was still looking at him. It's as if the other's eyes were shining in the dark, almost liked the eyes of the creature in the wreck yard, but warmer under the soft lights from around them. Jake shivered, he wasn't sure that it was out of fear or anything.

Then Philip was in front of him, and the henchman was down on one knee, but still playing. Jake had no idea that the song was about to end.

"Philip" Jake frowned as Philip lowered the violin from his shoulder. The henchman was so close, but Jake didn't back away.

"Tell me you don't want it and I will back away."

Phlip's voice was lower, huskier, than usual. Jake gulped.

"Want what?"

He asked, pretended to be innocent. Philip chuckled, shaking his head before he started to back away. That's when Jake's hand shot out. Not grabbing, just touching the shoulders, asking Philip not to go.

"You know…" Philip said, gently set the violin down and leaned back. "…I've never… I've never thought I will end up wanting to kiss my boss' son."

"Jake"

He heard himself saying as he leaned down. "My name is Jake."

"Jake"

Philip whispered back, and Jake closed the gap between them. He almost fell of the couch if not for Philip holding him up.

The other's lips were cooler than his, but Jake didn't care. He pressed his lips down harder, hands clutching on Philip's shoulders. Philip's hands were supporting him, holding him up and keeping him in place.

 

Jake wasn't sure how they ended up on the floor, with himself on top of Philip. Their lips were still connect as Jake pulled Philip up toward him, so now he was sitting on the others' laps.

The kiss was nice. Philip was slow and gentle, almost made Jake whined in frustration. Jake let his hands wandered around the strong shoulders, wondering if Philip would want more. However, the position they're in reminded Jake of many adult movies that the couple would end up having sex. Then he realized he didn't want that, didn't want this to end with sex. Then something hit him, a pang of sadness, but he wasn't sure how to express it. Others might want to have sex after kiss, he used to want that after kissing, but now he just felt…sad?

"Philip…wait…I…" Jake pulled away. He tried to get the words out but they came out as a whisper. "I'm sorry." He tried to get off Philip's lap, but the other held him in place.

"What's wrong?"

Philip asked. He seemed to be oblivious of what Jake was feeling, but there was a hint of worry in those pale eyes. Jake felt like shit.

"I'm sorry." Jake shook his head. "I… I… Look…the kiss was nice, but… I…I don't feel like having sex…sorry…" he gulped and tried to move, but Philip just kept him in place.

"Philip. Let me go." Jake tried again, voice didn't louder. To be honest, he didn't want to move off this lap, but he was sure Philip wanted nothing but to fuck him. Oh god, if his father knew…Jake had no idea what his old man would say, and his mother. If she knew…

"If you think that I wanted sex, you've misunderstood."

Suddenly, a hand came up to massage his temple. Jake blinked, turning to the pale eyes man who smiled at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to kiss you, and that's truly what I meant." Philip said, voice soft and soothing. "I wasn't aiming for sex. Not because you're my boss' son and if he knows he'll kill me; I know you don't want that. Me neither. I just want to kiss you…just…" the henchman seemed to be struggling for the right word. But in the end he seemed to give up. "…I just wanted to. Really. I wanted to kiss you and I want to make you happy."

"You talked like you know what I want." Jake grumbled, trying to turn away. Philip's smile had never left his face.

"You want a companion, you want someone you can talk to besides your mother." Philip said, and Jake inhaled sharply because that was true. "We might feel a thing for each other, I think the kiss confirm it quite a lot, but giving this circumstances…I understand." He somehow nuzzled his nose into Jake's hair as he pulled Jake closer until the smaller man had his head rested against his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm fine with that. We can take things slow and if this doesn't work out the way we want it, just start again in a new direction."

"Please tell me this is not a dream." Jake sighed, fully resting his head against Philip's shoulder. Half of him was glad Philip cut the small-talk and went straight to the point, and the other half of him was bewildered with how Philip seemed to read everything in his mind. He still wanted Philip, but not now. "You seem to…know everything that was going on my head. Everything I wanted to say." He murmured.

"You're not that hard to read, actually." Philip chuckled. "And I think it's time for bed."

"Don't wanna…" Jake sighed, but slowly standing up. Philip followed suit, picking up the violin.

"Sleeping is good for your health." Philip simply said and Jake rolled his eyes.

"Play Moonlight sonata with me first." Jake tried to make a deal. "I'll play the piano, you go with that." He pointed at the violin. He didn't wait for Philip to reply, just made a beeline toward the piano.

As Jake sat down on the bench, Philip was already besides him with the violin in his hands. The henchman smiled and Jake smiled back. Then he put his hands on the keys, and their souls danced together under the moonlight.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_It's that look again._

Meg thought as she waved at Billy. The other waved back from inside the window.

"Where…where're you going?" the other asked.

"Jogging." Meg replied with a happy voice. She knew it's quite late, but she couldn't sleep. Her mother didn't want her to go out, but Meg said that she would be quick, just wanted to burn some energy.

"It's late."

Billy said, frowning. Meg smiled as she closed the gate. Billy was still in his house, probably watching TVs.

"I know, but it won't take long." Meg replied, before she turned and started off. Somehow she felt that Billy's eyes were on her until she rounded the corner at the end of the street.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Jake was in the middle of practicing when his phone went off. The sound of the violin suddenly stopped. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Philip got up to get his phone.

"Who is it?"

Jake asked, still playing as Philip crossed the room with his phone. Violin in his other hand.

"Dwight"

Philip simply read what was on the screen, and Jake pulled his hands from the piano. He turned around and took the phone, switched the screen to receive the call.

"Dwight."

'Jake! Hi…um…are you free? There is something I wanna talk about…'

"I'm free." Jake said. He could practice later. "What is it? You sounded…stressed? Is everything alright?"

'I'm fine, it's not… well, I'm fine.'

Dwight sounded very nervous.

'But my boss…my…um… well…Jake…We… shit…okay…okay…'

"Calm down mate," Jake said, moving to sit on a couch. "Okay…what it is?"

'In the last date we kissed…me and him…kissed…a lot'

"And?"

'We almost had sex, but I just…I was self-conscious and said no…'

"Did he stop?"

'Yes, yes…and we went back to watching games. He still asked me out but…but I don't know how to tell him…'

His friend trailed off. Jake sighed, sometimes Dwight's lack of self-confident got him. Of course Jake wasn't the bravest man in the world, but he wasn't as scared as Dwight when it came to basic things.

"Tell him?"

So he urged his friend to continue. Jake thought he heard Dwight gulping before the other replied. He looked around to see where Philip was, and frowned as he saw that the henchman was on the phone.

'Please don't laugh at me…I…I'm a virgin…and I…I don't know how to tell him…'

Jake was speechless, to be honest. He had never considered being a virgin to have something to do with sex. Of course some people might prefer an experienced partner, but Jake didn't very care. He didn't think about this when he dated his past lovers.

"Well…" Jake said slowly. "…he didn't push it…right?"

'No, no, he'd never brought that up. We…we still kiss, but he just never mention anything about sex.'

Jake sighed in relief. At least this man knew how to control himself. The last thing he wanted was Dwight dating an asshole.

"That' good." Jake said, stretching like a cat. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Philip talking to a maid who arrived with his lunch. "Well, I think you'll have nothing to worry. If he isn't all about sex, I think he won't mind if you're a virgin."

'Oh'

They talked a bit more until Dwight was less nervous. And when he hung up, Philip was in front of him.

"Your lunch is on the table." The henchman said. His voice neutral, but felt distanced. "Mr. Park wants me to take care of something."

"Umhm…" Jake nodded. Half of him was disappointed that he wouldn't be spending this afternoon with Philip. "How long will it take?" he asked instead.

"About three hours," Philip replied, his eyes somehow softened as he leaned down. "I can take you out for dinner, if you want me to." The henchman said, as if he wanted to make up for the sad look that Jake was trying to hide.

"Dinner. Hm?" Jake chuckled, trying not to sound too happy about it, turning to look at the clock. It's just one o'clock in the afternoon. "Take your time. It's just one o'clock."

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes." Jake smiled and Philip smiled back. Briefly, Philip kissed him and left. And Jake was torn between wanting more or just pretended that nothing had happened.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Once away from the manor, Philip sighed and parked the car.

Mr. Park did call and assign him a task, but that could wait.

Philip walked leisurely into the public park near where he just parked the car. It was a peaceful day, a bit windy but still warm enough to spend time outside.

His friend was already here. Most of them.

"Where is Billy?"

Philip asked as he walked toward a man in a suit and a woman in soft pink dress, standing near a pool. They immediately turned toward him. The man was taller and bulkier than Philip. And the woman had red hair that shone under the sunlight.

"He's on his way." The woman answered him. Her voice was soft and quiet, unlike when she screamed her presence before chopping down their sacrifices one by one.

"Give him some times, this is the first time he drives a car to town." Evan MacMillan said. His voice was deep but calm, just liked when he sat down those trapped and patiently hunted down the survivors.

"Great…" Philip rolled his eyes, he didn't think of a disaster Billy could create within an hour of driving into town. "…by the way…" he turned toward Evan, a smirk on his face. "You're patient than I've thought."

"Pardon?"

"You haven't…" Philip eyed Sally, the red hair woman, because he knew she didn't prefer them to use any impolite words. Well, she had never cursed, she just screamed and blinked toward her victims. "…had sex with that poor boy already."

"I can wait until he's ready." Evan replied, voice calm and emotionless. "Should this matter worry you?" His voice dipped down a bit, a warning.

"I just don't want to spoil the fun." Philip shrugged. "I mean; your boy just called mine, and he was…quite nervous about you."

"Oh…" Evan smiled. "Interesting."

"What about you dear?" Sally turned toward him, voice soft and warm. "How about you and that boy?"

"We kissed, and we played Moonlight sonata together," Philip replied. "I'm looking toward the 'make out' session though." He grinned and Sally sighed, patting him softly on the shoulder with a tired smile on her face.

Unlike their look, their personalities were another story. Sally looked like those badass girl out of some action movie, but she was like a mother to, mostly, Billy, and sometimes Philips. Evan, cold eyes and intimidating aura, was actually easy going than anyone thought. Philip, he looked like a polite type, but he was the one with colourful vocabularies. And Billy, scary on the outside, was like their baby brother.

"Okay, what about you mom?" Philip turned toward Sally. He started calling her mom a few weeks after he met her. "How is your troublesome girl?"

"We just had lunch together." Sally smiled. "It'll take times until she's fully warm up to anyone."

They didn't have to wait long for Billy to arrive. The other quickly jogged up to them with an apologetic smile on his face. Philip teased him and Evan said that it's okay.

On the outside, they looked just like normal people. But the truth was, they're all coldblooded killers who were once humans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me ages to update this story, university life and everything. I'll try to update the next chapter as quickly as possible.

 

 

 

Hooks, hooks were everywhere.

Jake panted as he ran. Behind him was that thing, the monster, the creature that could disappear into thin air and reappeared behind you with a large knife ready to strike down. That weird looking knife with a skull on top of it.

Then, that thing appeared in front of him, the large knife struck down and Jake cried out as his face his the ground. Around him were hooks with bodies on them. Meg, Dwight, Claudette, and Nea. They're all dead.

But instead of holding him up and took him to the hook, that monster flipped him over. Then, it was above him on all four. The knife was somewhere on the ground, far from Jake's reach. He looked up at the monster's face which was covered by a mask. Then, it lifted its hand up and ripped the mask off.

Instead of an ugly face, it was Philip who was looking down at him. The corner of the bodyguard curved up into a large evil grin.

Jake was frozen in place as the monster with Philip's face reached for its weapon. He screamed as it held the giant knife up and struck it down.

"…Jake!"

Jake's eyes snapped open and he looked around. He was back in his bed, Philip was on the bed with him. The taller man's hands were on Jake's face.

"Philip?"

Jake gasped, hands came to touch Philip's face, to make sure that it was real. Relief washed over him as Jake sank back to the pillow below, groaning and frowning at the nightmare.

"It's me Jake, it's me." Philip nodded. "Are you alright?"

Jake was about to say that he was alright, but he wasn't, and he didn't want to lie. "I had a nightmare," he said, closing his eyes. "It's…it's…I…" but he didn't find the strength to talk about it. Not now.

"Shhh, it's okay now, I'm here," Philip said, slowly moving closer to Jake. "Tell me what you want me to do."

"Kiss me?" Jake asked. He wasn't sure while he said that, but Philip still kissed him nonetheless. The kiss was so soft and gentle, and it left Jake wanting for more.

"Was it good?" Philip asked, titling his head. Jake nodded and pulled his bodyguard down on top of him, looping his arms around Philips' shoulders, his nightmare forgotten.

"More," he said, face reddened. Philip nodded and leaned down. They kissed and kissed and kissed, until Jake was breathless and half-hard, that Philip pulled away.

"You should rest," the taller male say, his dark grey eyes were a pair of strange glowing orbs in the dark. Nevertheless, Jake didn't want Philip to leave, not yet.

"Please, stay with me, here…or at least until I'm asleep, please…" he asked, knowing that he sounded like a timid young teenage girl, but Philip was still on the bed with him. And that's the first time Jake saw what Philip was wearing. His bodyguard was in a simple white T-shirt and sweat pants, typical for men's choices of sleeping clothes.

"I'm a cuddling type…" Philip murmured, breaking Jake form his train of thoughts, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't think that'll be wise. If your father knows about…"

"My dad is not here," Jake said; he hated that himself sounded annoyed. He didn't tend to do that. "Sorry…I didn't mean to…" he was about to explain, but Philip cut him off.

"Don't worry about that, I understand," Philip nodded. "And I'll stay here until the sun is high in the sky. But I can't promise that I won't…"

"Hug me," Jake cut him off, already snuggling against Philip's body. "I don't care, just…just stay with me, please."

"Alright, shhh, it's okay, I'll be here" was the reply as Philip hugged him. The embrace was not too loose or too tight, just right.

"Thank you," Jake nodded before leaning back against Philip's chest. One of his hands sneaked around and found Philip's hand. Their fingers entwined and Jake closes his eyes, relaxed and ready for more sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Philip woke up after a while, and he decided to watch Jake slept. To be honest, he felt guilty. It was his fault Jake was having nightmares. He knew all too well of them too, of the nightmares. He knew how they kept you awake, but once you'd overcome it, it would make you stronger.

The Entity's world was like a never-ending nightmare. It repeated itself again and again on them, feeding on the kills they made, but little did it knew the killers were feeding on it too. The more it got overjoyed by new sacrifices, the more its power spread. The more the power spread, the more the killers became stronger. They're the closet to the Entity, they gained their power from it. But after a while, they had learnt to slowly pull more power from the Entity toward them. Trapper was the one who figure it out, and they all slowly but constantly pulled more and more power toward them. And before the Entity knew it, the killers had drained it out of all of its power.

It's like playing tug of war, except that the Entity was the human holding four toys for four dogs to pull. Eventually, the Entity lost, and they drained the every last strength from it before setting off to the real world.

And now Philip, who was technically another entity now, was sitting beside the object of his obsession. One of the preys who had managed to survive the cruel of the killing floors and escaped back to the real world right after the Entity had fallen. It took Philip a while to track him down and used several skills/tricks to become Jake's bodyguard.

Philip sighed and decided to be what he told Jake before, a cuddling type. He pulled Jake closer toward him, and the younger male came to him willingly. In less than ten seconds, Jake had their limbs tangled with each other. Philip smiled as he watched his human slept. _His human_ … this words once sounded weird in his ears, but now Philip felt perfectly fine with it. He was not _human_ anymore.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Evan watched Dwight trying to undress by himself and sighed. Sometimes he forgot how easily Dwight could get drunk.

"Here, let me help"

So he decided to give Dwight a hand. Normally his human would refused with reddened face even that he secretly wanted Evan to help. Evan had figured out long ago that Dwight liked having Evan's hands on him, but the shy human would never say it out loud, maybe except when he was drunk.

It's easy to get Dwight to undress and redress into his pyjamas. After that he hurled Dwight up and leaded him to bed. It didn't take long to tug the already sleepy human in bed.

Dwight was sleeping soundly as soon as his head hit the pillow. Evan sighed, sitting on the bed as he softly caressed the poor human's hair. Others might see Dwight as weak or weird, but for Evan; Dwight was his obsession. His human, and his to protect.

Evan bent down and kiss the sleeping man softly on the lips before pulling away and walked out of the room. He would leave Dwight to his sleep for now, until the human was ready to take another step in their relationship.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jake woke up feeling a lot better than he had felt in weeks. He yawned, stretching out in his bed. Outside, the sky was clear and the weather seemed nice.

"Good morning Jake,"

And then there was Philip's voice, greeting him. Jake immediately turned to his side, smiling as he saw Philip in his room. The henchman had already dressed up and there was a smile on his face. He wasn't sure why he was this happy from just seeing Philip.

"Good morning Philip," Jake replied, sitting up and looking at the clock. He had an hour and a half to get ready for his painting class.

"I believe you've slept well?"

Philip spoke, voice soft and eyes glittering. Jake nodded, springing up from the bed and reached for the towel. Normally he wouldn't want anyone to be in his room, but this morning he felt brilliant and didn't mind Philip in his room at all.

"I'll tell them to bring the breakfast."

Philip said and left the room while Jake hummed as he entered his bathroom. Only then that he stopped humming and remembered what happened last night.

He had a nightmare. And Philip was there to comfort him. However, the nightmare looked so real that Jake's good mood suddenly disappeared, replaced by fear that had been eating his minds for weeks.

"Hey, hey," he hugged himself, cowered down in the shower. "Hey, get it together, okay? Just…get yourself together. That's just a dream. Just. A. Dream."

It took him several seconds to calm down and ready to showering. As he scrubbed his skin, Jake thought about last night. Okay, he had nightmares, and then Philip was in the room with him. After that…they kissed and they cuddled. Oh.

Jake felt his cheeks heated up as he continued on with his routines. It took him several minutes to be ready to go out. Philip was already waiting for him at the library. Jake's heart fluttered, he had no idea how Philip figured out that the library was Jake's favourite place to eat.

 

As Jake ate, the henchman walked toward the piano and started playing something. Jake thought that it's probably one of Bach's composes. The song sounded cheerful and bright; a good way to start a day with.

Jake finished up quickly and was ready to go as Philip's fingers slowed into a stop. The henchman stood up and Jake nodded at him, gesturing toward the door.

"Thank you for last night," Jake said as they walked side by side toward the door. He knew that his cheeks was reddened as he waited for Philip's reaction.

"It's my pleasure, Jake," was the reply. Philip's voice was soft and sincere; it only made Jake's smile widened and his cheeks reddened too.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Meg yawned as she walked up the short stairs of her house's front porch. She just got back from her morning run and intended to shower first before doing anything else.

However, as she pushed the front door opened, Meg froze in place when she saw that who was inside the house. It's Billy.

"Billy?"

"Hi Meg," the carpenter nodded to her. He was kneeling in front of a rocking chair that Meg remembered her mother complained about it yesterday. The chair was old and, in Meg opinion, falling apart. However, her mother loved this chair too much to throw it away and buy a new one.

"Meg," and then her mother appeared from the kitchen, she was holding a plate that had a cup of tea on it – probably for Billy. "I ask him to fix the chair," Meg's mother said as she put the cup on a coffee table nearby.

"Oh, okay," Meg nodded, stepping inside and closed the door. She then headed upstairs to take a shower, but couldn't help feeling like Billy's eyes were fixed on her all the time until she was upstairs.

 

When she got down, Billy was gone. But she knew that he had fixed the chair because her mother was humming and smiling.

"Meg," the old woman called. "Today I invited Billy to have dinner with us."

"And?"

"I need you to buy something for me," her mother turned with a paper in her hand. A shopping list. "I'm going to cook something special today, and I need these."

"Okay," Meg grabbed the list and quickly scanned them. "I will be back in an hour or two." She said after she finished scanning the list and decided that the nearby grocery store might not have everything she needed. She probably have to go to the larger one.

Deep inside her mind, Meg was both excited and scared. The excited part she could understand, but the feared part she couldn't. It's like…it's like her body thought that Billy might be dangerous. Well, everyone could be dangerous, but she had a feeling that Billy was different; Meg couldn't find a reason why she had that feeling.

As she walked out, Meg felt as if she was being watched. She turned abruptly but saw no one. Billy was nowhere in sight and the street was empty.

 _Might be the PTSD thing_ , she thought, continuing on her way.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Where do you want to have lunch?"

Philip asked him after Jake walked out of his painting class. Jake shrugged. "I don't know, not that hungry."

"Well…" Philip spoke up and paused as if he wasn't sure if he should say what he was thinking. Jake raised his eyebrows. Philip always spoke his thought, this was new.

"What is it?" he asked and waited for the taller man to answer. Philip offered him a cheeky smile.

"I thought that maybe we can cook…you know… since you're not hungry," the henchman sighed. "But then I remembered that the manor is full with those maids, and they're going to suspect something if we do that."

Jake couldn't deny that the idea of cooking with Philip wasn't tempting. But Philip was right, it's stupid to do that at the manor. The maids there were definitely going to notice that something was going on between Jake and Philip, and he wouldn't want them to call his parents.

"I can't say that I'm not interest in that idea," Jake sighed. "But you're right…we can't do that at the manor…" he nodded, before glancing up at Philip when another thought occurred in his mind. "…unless we have other place to go to. Do you have an apartment in town or something like that? We can cook at your place."

"Oh, I have," Philip nodded. "But it's quite far away, nearly an hour drive."

"I don't care," Jake shrugged, grinning. "So, what do we need? What dish you have in mind?"

"I do have one or two in mind," Philip nodded; refusing to tell Jake what they were. "And we're going to need several things…"

"The store is that way," Jake pointed toward the nearby building. It's a large grocery store and had people walking in and out almost constantly. "Let's go."

"Yeah, that would do," Philip nodded and both of them walked toward the building. Philip grabbed the basket before Jake had a chance to and leaded him inside. Jake was about to protest that Philip didn't have to do everything, but then he remembered the painting kit he was holding and the bag which was still on his back. So he didn't say anything and just followed Philip as the henchman went straight for the vegetable.

"Eggplants?"

Jake asked when he saw that Philip was picking up several eggplants.

"You don't like it?" Philip asked, turning toward him with a worried look on his face. Jake quickly shook his head.

"No, no, just curious," Jake replied. "What are you going to use them for?"

"Eggplant lasagna," was the reply. "It's my favourite dish," Philip added.

"I haven't tried that before," Jake said, watching Philip picking some garlics and added them to the basket.

"You'll love it, I guarantee," the henchman winked at him and Jake's heart skipped beat.

 

 

At first Jake thought that Philip lived in an apartment, just liked most people who lived in town. Well, he's surprised when it turned out that Philip didn't live in an apartment; the taller man owned a house. A beautiful one. Actually, Jake almost didn't believe it when Philip pulled up at a large contemporary-style house. The house was painted in grey and decorated with small light-brown bricks. The garage was built on the left side of the house. The front garden was well-taken care of, judging from the trimmed bushes and mowed lawn.

"Whoa, is this your house?" Jake asked, looking around. It's not just the house that was nice, but the area too. This was the area where most the upper-middle class and the riches lived. And judging from the front garden, the back garden must be large enough to have a swimming pool.

"Yes," Philip nodded. "But I didn't stay here much, mostly when it's my day off. Come on." And he grabbed the shopping bag before walking toward the front door. Jake followed him closely, watching Philip inserting the key and turned the lock. And then they're in.

Unlike the outside of the house, the inside was decorated in lighter colours. There was a living room on the left, a library on the right. Continued on, a large wooden stairs, after that a kitchen and a dining room. Jake liked this place immediately. Unlike the heavily decorated manor of his father, Philip's house had very minimal decoration and offered most spaces for windows and blank space; it didn't make Jake felt cramped liked some rooms at the manor.

Philip leaded him to the kitchen and put the bag from the grocery store on the counter. Jake watched as the man shrugging off his outer shirt and the tie before rolling the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbow.

"Tell me what to do," Jake rolled his sleeves up too, walking to stand beside Philip who had flipped the switch of the tap and let the water into the sink.

"You don't have too…" Philip started and Jake made an unapprovingly noise, so Philip stopped and changed what he's going to say. "Okay, first we wash the eggplants…after that we chop them and put them in the oven. And we will prepare the source while the eggplants are cooked…"

Jake enjoyed cooking with Philip than he had thought. He did what the other told him while Philip talked about Bach and Beethoven. Jake talked about the movies that were about to be in the cinema and Philip suggested that the movies that Jake might like. Jake almost asked if Philip would like to go watch a movie with him but decided against it. Well, he would love to go watch the movie with Philip but then he remembered that they shouldn't be dating. The thought upset him, but Jake shrugged it away quickly – trying to tell himself that he would think about it later. Also, he tried to ignore the fact that he had Philip had already kissed.

While the lasagne was cooked in the oven, Philip made some side dish. Chicken salad. Jake found himself, more than once, captivated by the way Philip's hands moved. The henchman's movement was precise and liked he's slightly dancing, especially when he's chopping the vegetables.

 

They had lunch in the dining room where one side of the wall was made of glass. The glass allowed Jake to see the backyard which had a lot of space and a swimming pool. Philip told him that he had been saving up for a while for this house. Unlike other henchmen, Philip didn't enjoy going spending his money for alcohol or women.

"You aren't like other henchmen I've met," Jake shook his head, smiling. "If I didn't know you and you told me that you're a businessman, I would totally believe it."

"There are many types of henchmen, Jake," Philip replied, "I'm just in a rare type."

"But I like that you're like this," Jake spoke, subconsciously leaning toward Philip. "I… I don't know what to say. You're…you're amazing."

"Thank you Jake," was the reply, and then they're kissing again.

 

* * *

 

 

Philip drove Jake home after the lunch at his lair. It's nice, actually, and he found himself enjoyed doing mundane stuff.

While Jake was preparing for his piano class tomorrow, Philip pulled his mobile phone out to see how other's doing.

 _Evan just had another date with that boy, Sally's being patient like usual_ , he thought as he scrolled down through the message in the chat group. Oh, Billy was invited to have dinner with that girl? Hm, good job Billy, you finally have a chance to be close to your Obsession.

Then, Billy typed into the chat group.

_Billy: Help! I don't know what to do! Should I bring her gift? Is it okay? Do…do I have to be super proper or something? I don't know what to do._

_Sally: Calm down love_

_Evan: I'm on a date, will reply in an hour_

_Sally: You don't need to tell us that_

_Evan: In case you see the app marks that I've read but wonder why I don't reply_

_Sally: Philip I see that you're reading_

_Billy: Help me, please…_

Philip chuckled. He knew he should be offered something useful but he couldn't help it as he typed; Billy you should kiss her.

_Sally: PHILIP!_

_Philip: jkd, why don't you bring her gift? Everyone love gifts_

_Billy: what should I buy?_

_Philip: dunno_

_Philip: maybe mom can help_

_Philip: Sally?_

_Sally: I'm not your mom_

_Sally: Billy, a wine would be nice_

_Philip: he won't know how to pick a wine_

(Almost at the same time as Philip) _Billy: I don't know how to pick a wine_

_Sally: A flower then?_

_Philip: Lame_

_Sally: Classic, not lame_

_Billy: A flower? Which one_

_Philip: LOL_

_Sally: The florist can recommend you which one is the best, just tell them it's for a friend_

_Sally: How's your date going Philip?_

_Philip: lunch and kiss at my lair, nothing much_

_Billy: I will try, thanks_

_Evan: I can chose a wine for you_

_Philip: I think you will reply in an hour_

_Evan: my date just went to the restroom_

_Evan: I can help with both wine and flower, meet me at the park in two hours_

_Billy: Thank you Evan!_

Philip sighed with a smile on his face and put the phone back. He looked up and continued watching Jake. The human was sitting at the piano, warming up his fingers before started practicing.

Philip thought about the day he could tell Jake of what he was, but it wouldn't be anywhere soon. It didn't matter though. Philip was ready to wait. He had no problem taking everything slow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC.

 


End file.
